dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teru Kurebayashi/Gallery
Manga teru takeda.jpg|"I want to see you again, Takeda-san." teru and riko.jpg|Teru and Riko TeruKurosakiDengekiDaisy-12.jpg|Kurosaki holds Teru teru akira kiss.jpg|Akira kisses Teru. teru nosebless.JPG|Teru's nosebleed. chinese teru.jpg|Chinese Teru. teri kurosaki picnic.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki lying on the grass. teru kurosaki going to the school.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki going to the school Teru At School.png|Teru at school teru cake.jpg|Teru eating cake. teru cooking.jpg|Teru's cooking. i'm not going to let go of your hanf.jpg|"I'm not going to let go of your hand." almost kiss.jpg|Almost Kiss. teru blushing touched by kurosaki.jpg|Teru is blushing because Kurosaki touched her cheek. Teru on the gonkou.jpg|Teru is going on a goukon. teru smiling.jpg|Teru's smile. teru is blushing.jpg|Teru is blushing. teru hot neck.jpg|Teru's hot neck. kurosaki teru neck kiss.jpg|Teru holding up Kurosaki. teru kurosaki hug.jpg|Kurosaki hugging Teru. fell in love.jpg|"I already fell in love with you... a long time ago". are you daisy.jpg|"Are you Daisy?" are you daisy wrong stupid.jpg|"Wrong, Stu-pid." I'm behind you right now.jpg|"I'm behind you right now." teru happy about daisy.jpg|Teru is happy about receiving message from Daisy. I will just learn to love everything about you.jpg|"I will just learn to love everything about you." Close to kiss.jpg|Close enough for a kiss. i hope she can look back at daisy as a simple memory.jpg|"I hope she can look back at Daisy as a simple memory." Shooting face.png|Kurosaki's and Teru's shooting face. :< Kurosaki to Teru what would you do if i were daisy.jpg|"What would you do if I were Daisy?" Teru' goukou necklace..jpg|Teru's goukon necklace. teru and haru.jpg|Teru arguing with Haruka. teru and haruka.jpg|Teru and Haruka. Teru and rena.jpg|Rena hugs Teru. Teru haruka and rena.jpg|Teru,Rena and Haruka at the hospital. Harukaa terrru.jpg|Haruka covers Teru's eyes. Haruka and teru.jpg|Teru and Haruka discussing the "almost kiss" situation with Kurosaki. Haru and teru.jpg|Haruka talks about Kurosaki, while Teru is overwhelmed. teru learning about how kurosaki gave her cpr.jpg|Teru just learned about how Kurosaki gave her CPR. sad teru.jpg|Sad Teru. Teru watch Kurosaki sleep..jpg|Teru is watching how cute Kurosaki is sleeping. Teru treats Kurosaki's fever..jpg|Teru treats Kurosaki's fever. that girl is waiting too.jpg|"That girl is waiting too." intruduction.JPG|Teru's first appearence in the manga. teru WOOF.jpg|"Woof"! Jump to me.jpg|"If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." Kiyoshi and teru.jpg|Teru and Kiyoshi. Teru punches kiyoshi.jpg|Teru punches Kiyoshi. thank you for always being so good to me.jpg|"Thank you for always being so good to me." Then i ll just tell you about the person i like.jpg|"Then I'll just tell you about the person I like." acting weird.jpg|"You're acting weird." ROFLLLLLll.jpg|Kiyoshi accidentally cuts Teru's skirt... and Kurosaki's subsequent nosebleed. badd guy.jpg|"You'd better not fall for him. He's a very cruel man." Teru andd kiyoshi.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki talking. Rena teru kiyoshi height.jpg|Teru's, Kiyoshi's and Rena's height. Teru haru rena.jpg|Teru, Haruka and Rena trying out cakes. kurosaki and teru SERIOUS.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki acting serious. teru tasuku hug.jpg|Kurosaki hugs Teru. teru aria.jpg|Arai and Teru. teru punches kiyoshi.png|Teru punches Kiyoshi. Teru and rena hearing the voice of daisy.png|Teru and Rena hearing the voice of Daisy. Ryou encouraging teru.PNG|Ryou encouraging Teru. Group of friends.png|Ryou, Ken, Haruka, Kiyoshi, and Teru. teru feels danger.png|Teru feels danger. teru punched the wrong person.jpg|Teru punched the wrong person Akira found teru.jpg|Akira found Teru teru and kurosaki.jpg|Say " AAAAHHH!" <3 Chapter 42 cover.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki holding hands. Kindness of others.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." dengeki-daisy-755045 1.jpg|Teru with a daisy and "FIGHT" arm. Dengeki-daisy-1571573 0.jpg|Teru's full view. dengeki-daisy-1003239 0.jpg|Teru brushing her teeth. Dengeki-daisy-1571709 0.jpg|Teru blushing. dengeki-daisy-1307965 modified 0.jpg|Teru with make-up. dengeki-daisy-1196735 0.jpg|Teru sleeping while reading. dengeki-daisy-2159073 0.jpg|Peaceful Teru. dengeki-daisy-1725639 0.jpg|Teru with nail-polish. 225750_119741324771370_100002065087390_171325_6882686_n.jpg|Teru in kimono. Dengeki-daisy-1602960 modified 0.JPG|Teru in a net of love, regret, and secrets. 26529_103222289708375_100000618133325_87886_335332_n.jpg|Kurosaki is sleeping next to Teru. 205221_116955901716579_100002065087390_154350_794739_n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki under the rain. tumblr_lqvif0J0ms1qaj029o1_400.jpg|Teru in depression. 216312 116956368383199 100002065087390 154373 1255610 n.jpg|"What are you hiding from me?" Dengeki-daisy-1571573 0 0.jpg|Teru's gentle smile. 182836_129618067108013_100001794607389_186321_1971078_n.jpg|Kurasaki is eating Teru's ice-cream. Tumblr ljgzbeFF0o1qdieuto1 500.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki in the winter. Colored Smoking daisy.PNG| 024.png|Teru, volume 11 cover unmarked. 022.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki, volume 09 cover unmarked. Unmarked vol. 2.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 2 cover unmarked Unmarked03.PNG|Teru and Kurosaki, volume 3 cover unmarked Volume5 unmarked.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 5 unmarked Volume 6 unmarked.PNG|Teru and Kurosaki, volume 6 unmarked Unmarked07.PNG|Teru and Kurosaki, volume 7 unmarked Volume 12 unmarked.PNG|Volume 12 cover, unmarked. 021.jpg|Teru, Kurosaki and Soichiro, volume 8 cover, unmarked. Betsucomi calendar 2010.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Calendar 2010. 16betsucomi.png Dengeki457.jpg Dengekidaisy01 cvr.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Volume 1 cover Teru 5.jpg 7.jpg 5.jpg 3.jpg 1.jpg Sept 2009 5.jpg Juny 2008.jpg Feb 2009.jpg 4.jpg 2.jpg Daisy09 l.jpg Dengeki356.jpg Dengeki43.jpg betsucomi 2008 calendar.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru under the rain. Teru summer beach.jpg|Teru in swimsuit. teru kurosaki summer.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki in the summer. betsucomi nov 2010.jpg Tumblr_lpguoeLtz81qfur2qo1_500.jpg 248338 109538025802579 100002391477997 98243 1103113 n.jpg|Colorful Teru with a daisy. 208641_116580538420782_100002065087390_152122_5653210_n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki with daisies. On Article Fan Art If you fall i will catch you i will be waiting time after time.jpg|Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time: "If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." The Fourth Man by NickyNomNom.jpg Kurosaki Blushes Colored by i hEaRt RaN cHaN.jpg|An opening TeruxKurosaki by Babu chan.jpg Teru and Kurosaki by Siscoh.jpg|Almost Kiss Teru chibi colored by kyobari.jpg|Teru chibi Colouring just-2random deviantart.jpg Lovers_in_Fall___Dengeki_Daisy_by_OtakuRi.jpg Err____Dengeki_Daisy_by_fflightningxiii.jpg Coloured nasshi deviantart.jpg| nasshi deviantart colouring.jpg|"Why would you bring this girl so close to me?" fflightningxiii deviantart colouring.jpg skuttywan deviantart colouring.jpg Colouring fflightningxiii deviantart.jpg ikukihiko deviantart colouring.jpg Shoutelle youtube mmv.jpg|Screenshot from Shout Elle's MMV Colouring strongerthanyouknow deviantart.jpg|Teru's smile. Fan Art chp 1 fan colouring.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." Fan colouring. Category:Galleries